


FOREVER

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: La gente imagina que ellos se conocieron un día y se enamoraron. La realidad era muy diferente, El General le conoció desde pequeño, el amor de pareja vino mucho después.NERD X GENERAL (Chad x James)Marcianos Vs Mexicanos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien para usar números redondos. Este fic se ubicara 20 años en el pasado.  
> Si en mi mente, El General tiene 50 y el Nerd 24, ustedes hagan las cuentas.

-Hola, me llamó Chad, tengo 4 años y 1/3 de edad, ¿Quien eres tú?...- El niño quien actualmente estaba en brazos de su padre Steve, sonrio dándole la mano saludando.

Ni Steve, ni Gary estaban al tanto de que había dicho algo, ya que ellos estaban en su propia plática en medio del elevador.

-James... General James...- respondió algo incómodo, no era bueno hablando con niños, pero al menos este hablaba bastante como un adulto.

-¿Eres un General?... Debes ser muy importante aquí...-

Alzó una ceja intrigado por el conocimiento de esto para el niño. -¿Sabes que es un General?...-

El niño asintió. -Sip... Es más alto en rango que un teniente o un capitan...-

El hombre estaba bastante sorprendido, había estado alrededor de adultos que ni siquiera sabían esa diferencia, y este niño de cuatro años parecía entenderlo bien.

-Oh... ¡lo siento General!...- dijo Steve volteando rápidamente, notando que Chad había estado hablando con el de mayor rango. -Perdón si le molestó... Chaddy ama hablar mucho...-

El General volvió a su clásica expresión seria, que tenía frente a sus trabajadores, y asintió. -Lo note... Creo saber de quién lo sacó...- insinuó por lo mucho que ambos científicos gustaban de hablar en horas de trabajo.

Ambos científicos se vieron entre si, mientras el niño decía adiós con la mano al General quien seguía su camino al abrirse el elevador.

\--------------

Odiaba este día. Cada año era igual, "El día de trae a tu hijo al trabajo" era simplemente ridículo celebrar un día así, esto era la NASA, no una guardería o una simple oficina en el centro de una ciudad moderna y vanguardista. Este era un lugar serio y peligroso para tener un montón de manitas traviesas tocando todo.

Por suerte, este año la mayoría de los niños que habían traído eran de la edad suficiente como para entretenerse con sus celulares, y los pocos de edad preescolar actualmente estaban en la sala de juntas, coloreando hojas con estúpidos lápices de colores y calcomanías con logotipos de la NASA que el Director Wade había insistido en que podrían prescindir, si era para entretener a los menores.

El único niño de edad considerablemente menor al resto, era ese pequeño del ascensor.

Tan solo cuatro años, y era la plática más inteligente que había tenido en el día.

-¡USTEDES AHÍ! ¡DEJEN ESO!- Grito a un par de niños de talvez 8 años que presionaban los botones de un dispensador de agua, tirándola por el piso. Los niños corrieron apenas al escuchar los gritos del hombre, su sola expresión era espeluznante.

James suspiró y sacó el radio de su cinturón. -Empleado de limpieza... Favor de presentarse en área de oficinas de la sección B-7...-

-B-6...- corrigió una voz.

-¿Excuse me?...- El mayor volteo aún lado para ver de dónde venía la pequeña voz, y ahí estaba, el mismo niño otra vez.

-El agua... Esta en la esquina del pasillo...- dió unos brincos jugando hasta donde estaba el agua. -Aquí... El agua callo en la sección B-6... No B-7...-

El General alzo la vista a los letreros ensima de cada pasillo. Al ser una esquina de intersección entre ambos, estaba en lo cierto, el agua estaba inclinada más hacia el pasillo 6 que al 7.

-Tienes razón...- estubo de acuerdo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser corregido. Probablemente si alguno de sus trabajadores le hubiera corregido así, le hubiera gritado que limpiará el mismo esa agua con la lengua. Pero al tratarse del niño, simplemente le sorprendió su intelecto.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?...- dijo el niño que según recordaba el mayor se llamaba Chad.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Llamar al encargado de limpieza...- dijo apuntando al cinturón del mayor donde estaba su radio comunicador.

El hombre tomó el radio comunicador de su cinturón y lo entregó al menor. No dejaría que un niño tomará su radio, ni adulto para el caso, pero este niño le intrigaba.

El menor tomó el radio bastante feliz, ni siquiera necesito una instrucción ni lo más mínimo, presiono el botón del radio y hablo. -Empleado de limpieza... Por favor presentarse al pasillo B-6... CAMBIO!... -Y corto.

El niño estaba encantado, reía mientras alzaba el radio para entregárselo al mayor nuevamente. Parecía bastante divertido con lo que había hecho.

-Gracias...- dijo cortésmente.

-De nada... ¿No eres muy pequeño para andar por aquí sólo?...-

-Me aburrí en la sala de juntas...- dijo mientras jugaba con su sueter de a rayas.

James no entendía como alguien quien pudiera divertirse con un radio comunicador, podría aburrirse en una sala llena de niños y cosas para colorear.

-Papá Steve me dejó con los otros niños... Pero no me agradan...- sacó una hoja doblada de la bolsa de sus pequeños shorts, la desdoblo y le mostró. -Se rieron de mi dibujo...-

Levantó la hoja, donde había un dibujo de un planeta similar a la tierra. -Todos dibujaban su planeta favorito... Y yo dibuje a Kepler 186f... Ellos dijeron que era la tierra...-

James no era un científico, ni un astrónomo, pero trabajaba en la NASA, por supuesto conocía Kepler, era el planeta con más expectativas para habitar si en un futuro la raza humana necesitará otro planeta. Era un planeta casi idéntico a la tierra, pero con sus continentes distribuidos de forma diferente.

-Los niños son tontos...- dijo algo molesto el niño.

-Bien... Estamos de acuerdo en algo...- El hombre entendía porque el niño estaría fastidiado de estar con infantes ignorantes, su inteligencia se desperdiciava.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- dijo el niño con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

El General no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener un niño alrededor todo el día, pero este era diferente, talvez podría sacar provecho.

-¿Sabes sacar copias?...-

El menor asintió muchas veces, talvez más de las necesarias. James estaba seguro que si incluso lo que decía no era cierto, el pequeño eran tan listo como para aprenderlo a hacer con solo enseñarle una vez.

-Bien... Sígueme...- Chad no lo pensó dos veces y le siguió. Casi debía correr para seguir el paso del hombre pero no tardó mucho hasta que llegaron a la oficina del General.

-¿Esta es tu oficina?...-

El mayor asintió, no era de muchas palabras y no iba a empezar ahora. Se sentó en su escritorio, tomando una pila de papeles y dándosela al pequeño. -Sacarás dos copias de cada hoja ¿Esta bien?-

Después de acercar un banco a la copiadora, el niño subió a el y empezó a sacar las copias, como había esperado, no necesito ni una instrucción mas, fue lo suficientemente listo para leer las instrucciones junto a los botones y empezar todo por si solo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, James pudo hacer más papeleo ahora que tenía un asistente avanzando sus otros labores tediosos. Sinceramente estaba empezando a considerar si sería correcto pedirle al niño que le trajera un café, o usarlo de mensajero para entregar su papeleo, cuando escucho la pequeña voz del menor tararear mientras trabajaba. Era sorprendente pero en realidad el niño disfrutaba esto.

Así pasaron las horas... El niño sacaba copias mientras tarareaba tal cual secretaría (Como las cientos que había tenido y habían renunciado al no aguantar su carácter) y de vez en cuando le traía algún documento que le pedía de su archivero, era eficiente, ahora no debía levantarse o preocuparse de tener su papeleo en orden.

"Atención a todos los guardias de seguridad y/o encargados de área... Tenemos una alerta Amber..."

James puso atención a su radio comunicador, la verdad no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, con tantos niños en las instalaciones era cuestión de tiempo que uno se extrabiara.

"Niño caucásico, de 4 años, pelo castaño con anteojos, suéter celeste con rayas. Responde al nombre de Chad..."

El General volteo de inmediato al niño frente a él, y entendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho al traer al niño aquí sin consultar a nadie.

Había sido un tonto, el niño era el más pequeño en las instalaciones, probablemente sus padres lo dejaron en la sala de juntas, confiados de que los niños no salían de ahí, talvez hasta ya lo habían buscado por todos lados, esepto claro, en su oficina.

-Alerta Amber es para niños extraviados... ¿Porque me buscan a mi, si no estoy extraviado?...- dijo el menor sin dejar su trabajo ni un momento.

-Si... Pero ellos no lo saben...- se sacó el radio del cinturón y hablo. -Aquí, General James, tengo al niño, Se finaliza la Alerta Amber... Cambio- El General se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano del niño para que bajara del banco.

-Aun no termino...-

-Dejalo... Tengo que regresarte...- Dijo tal cual si hablará de un objeto, caminando rápido fuera de la oficina a pesar de que le era algo difícil al niño seguirle el paso cuando le jalaba de la mano así.

-¿Es por la Alerta?... Solo dígales que no me robo... Usted es el General...-

-Tus padres deben de estarte buscando... Para... - trato de pensar en algo para persuadirlo a no querer estar con el. -Tomar una siesta o lo que sea que los niños de tu edad hagan...-

-Yo ya no tomo siestas...- dijo a su vez que daba un largo bostezo que le dificultaba cada vez más seguirle el paso al mayor.

James rodó los ojos, molestó por la lentitud del niño. -Ven acá...- tomó al niño de debajo de los brazos y lo alzó, cargandolo el resto del camino.

Nunca en su vida había cargado a un niño. No tenía hermanos o hijos, pero había visto como la gente cargaba a sus niños, había visto como Steve lo cargaba más temprano ese día, lo único que no espero fue que fuera tan liviano, y que el pequeño recargara su cabeza en su hombro y callera dormido.

Camino el resto del camino algo incómodo, ¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía despertarlo? ¿Era normal que lo niños durmieran mientras eran cargados? Su conocimiento en infantes era muy reducido, pero sabía que si un adulto dormía en esa posición despertaría muy adolorido.

-Oh gracias al cielo...- ambos científicos estaban en el panel de control, y vieron como su superior se acercaba con su hijo en brazos. -¿Esta bien?- dijo el más bajo de los científicos quien parecía haber estado temblando de la preocupación durante la última hora.

El superior solo asintió. -Solo esta dormido... ¿Que debo hacer con el ahora?...-

-Oh... Lo siento... -Steve se acercó y tomó al niño con cuidado, quitándole el peso de ensima a su jefe. -Debió estar muy cansado para caer dormido así...-

El General se sintió culpable en automático... Había puesto a trabajar al pequeño, no estaba muy al tanto de los niños, pero conocía las leyes, según entendía poner a trabajar a un menor era ilegal.

-Si... Respecto a eso...-

\-------------

Ambos científicos solo rieron, el General no entendía, ¿Que era tan gracioso? Había explicado como había puesto a trabajar su hijo de cuatro años hasta que desfallecio del cansancio. ¿Eso era divertido?.

Después de notar la cara de confusión de su superior Steve hablo finalmente.

-Descuide mi General... Chad ama hacer esas cosas...- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de tanto reír.

Gary asintió. -Si, en casa tratamos de que vea caricaturas o algo así... Pero prefiere tomar nuestros portafolios y ordenar papeleo o ese tipo de cosas...-

-Por más que intentamos que conviva con otros niños, a el no le gusta...-

James entendió finalmente porque había salido de la sala de juntas donde estaban los demás niños. -Ya veo... Aún así fue poco profesional de mi parte ponerle a trabajar sin avisar donde estaba...- Eso era quizá lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendrían de el.

-Esta bien... Ahora que sabemos que disfruta trabajar con usted, ya sabemos quién llamar de niñera la próxima vez...- Bromeó Gary, pero Steve le codeo de inmediato, sabiendo que el General no tomaría para bien la broma.

-Lo que Gary quiere decir... Es que... Gracias por cuidar de Chaddy el día de hoy... General...-

James asintió, a pesar de lo que todos creían, tenía sentido del humor (débil pero existía) -Me parece bien... Avísenme cuando necesite hacer servicio social... Necesito un pasante que maneje mi papeleo...-dijo con un leve tono de broma en su voz que sorprendió a ambos científicos.

Talvez incluso, pasaron todo el día preguntándose. ¿Eso fue una broma?


	2. Chapter 2

Probablemente aquí era donde reflexionaria por haber pensado en ese niño sin parar, los días siguientes. Pero no era asi. Su vida siguió normal, las únicas veces que pensó en ese niño, fue cuando le veía casualmente con sus padres.

Steve y Gary hacían un buen trabajo manejando sus empleos en la NASA y el cuidado de su hijo al mismo tiempo. Había veces en que Steve recojia a Gary del trabajo o viceversa y podía ver al niño en la parte de atrás del automóvil, cuando caminaba por el estacionamiento.

El pequeño le saludaba por la ventanilla con mucho ánimo.

James no era tan cruel como para desanimar a un pequeño y le saludaba de regreso. Estas eran sus únicas interacciones durante mucho tiempo hasta el día que...

-¿Que es esto?...- dijo viendo el sobre que el científico le mostraba. Había sido detenido en medio del pasillo por el científico más alto.

-Es... Es para usted...- Steve estaba evidentemente nervioso. -Disculpe el inconveniente es sólo que... -

El General tomó el sobre y no espero a que el científico terminara para ver el interior. Era una tarjeta, con dibujos de planetas, y otras figuras coloridas.

-Chad quería que le entregará esto... Es una invitación...- trago duro. -Cumple 5 años y... Como le comenté, el no tiene muchos amigos y...-

-...Y quiere que yo vaya?- termino su superior por el.

-Si...- asintió algo tímido. -Si no desea ir esta bien... Pero le prometí a Chad que le entregaría la invitación...- Steve se sentía terrible, sabía que su General jamás iría a un evento como este, no estaba presente ni en las fiestas de los compañeros de trabajo, menos iría a la fiesta de un niño pequeño, pero como padre no quería ver el corazón de su hijo romperse cuando el General James no asistiera, al menos debía intentarlo un poco más. -...El... El entrará a secundaria el año próximo... Después de eso no tendrá mucho tiempo para ser un niño... Esta fiesta será de las pocas oportunidades que le quedan para pasarla bien... Así que... Sería grandioso que su "héroe" estubiera ahí...-

James miro la invitación mientras escuchaba las palabras del científico. ¿Que era esa sensación que tenía el estómago? El en verdad no quería ir a este evento. Pero algo parecido a la culpa le inundaba. En un momento durante la plática abrio la invitación y miro dentro. Todo estaba en formato impreso esepto un mensaje al final.

"Para el General James de la NASA. 

LO ESPERO EN MI FIESTA.

De: Chad."

Limpio, consiso, caligrafía impecable, puntuación perfecta. ¿Como podía decir que no?

-Supongo que... Podría pasar por unos minutos para hacer acto de presencia cuando menos...- dijo finalmente.

\---------

James pensó su asistencia más de lo que admitiría a cualquiera. ¿Que debía usar? ¿Que debía llevar? ¿Que se le regalaba a un niño de 5 años?

Probablemente el era el único hombre en todo el país que llevaría su traje de General a una fiesta infantil. Pero era todo lo que sabía usar, su guardarropa se dividía solo entre su ropa para hacer ejercicio y sus trajes formales para el trabajo.

Miro el paquete en sus manos y suspiro nervioso. Era un paquete envuelto en papel para envolver azul, pulcro, sin ningún adorno extra. Al menos la mujer en la juguetería le había ayudado, o hubiera estado perdido.

Tocó la puerta de la vivienda, cerciorandose de revisar la dirección de la tarjeta por milésima vez.

Escucho abrirse la puerta, y el niño con la sonrisa más grande del mundo le abrió.

-General James... Esta aquí...- afirmó.

El General no podía manejar la emoción del pequeño. ¿Como debía responder a eso?. -Por supuesto... Soy un hombre que cumple sus compromisos...- dijo mientras le entregaba la caja al pequeño, lo cual tal vez no fue buena idea pues era una caja muy grande para el.

-Uuuh... ¡Gracias!- dijo mientras peleaba un poco para que la caja no le cubriera la vista.

-Oh... Déjame ayudarte...- Gary vino detrás de él tomando el regalo y poniéndolo con los demás regalos en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que entraban, y James caía en cuenta de dónde se había metido.

Si bien no había demasiada gente, el odiaba cualquier evento social. O socializar para el caso.

-Me alegra que allá asistido...- dijo Steve mientras le ofrecía un vaso, con lo que suponía era ponche de frutas. 

-Dije que lo haría...- James acepto por mera cortesía mientras daba un vistazo a todos aquellos en la sala. Los pocos niños que había se encontraban en el patio jugando sus propios juegos, pero Chad prefería estar en la sala charlando con los amigos Nerds adultos de sus padres. James ignoraba la plática realmente, pero sonaba a series de ciencia ficción.

Después de unos minutos el niño corrio a su lado y jalo su saco para llamar su atención. -Vamos a empezar el juego... ¿Quiere jugar?...-

James quería negar con la cabeza, no era experto pero no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con juegos de fiesta. 

-Vamos a jugar ajedrez... Papá Gary se enfrentará al tío Carl como todos los años... Luego podríamos ir los dos...- No era su tío realmente, pero asi solía llamar a los amigos Nerds de sus padres, pues los veía como tíos excéntricos.

-¿Ajedrez?...- ¿Que clase de juego de fiesta infantil era ese? No le sorprendía que los pocos niños que había prefirieron estar afuera que aquí.

-Si... ¿No sabe jugar?-

James asintió. En efecto había jugado un poco en la universidad, se lo habían recetado para su control de la ira. -Si... Jugué un poco de más joven... Supongo que un juego no me haría daño... Pero solo uno...- reafirmo.

El pequeño no cabía en si de la felicidad. 

Después de ver el entretenido y cardíaco juego entre Gary y el tío Carl. (En el que Gary ganó nuevamente y Carl juro vengarse el próximo año.) Chad acomodó las piezas para empezar el juego, y tomó asiento. James se sentó algo nervioso por la vista de los sujetos ahí, quien se preguntaban quien era. Incluso pudo oír un susurro de Steve explicando que era su jefe.

-Yo empiezo...- dijo el menor.

James dejo de oír para regresar al juego. Pensando en su próximo paso, el era un General, era un estratega, no conocía la derrota. Pero... ¿Debía dejar ganar al niño? ¿Se vería mal si le ganaba y le hacía llorar?. 

Para su sorpresa, todo pensamiento de fingir su derrota se esfumó cuando después de dos o tres movimientos más. El niño de ahora cinco años le llevaba la ventaja.

Cualquiera diría que Steve se desmayaria en cualquier momento, cuando Chad ganó el juego, y su papá tubo que pensar en cómo sería despedido cuando su jefe se volviera loco por ser derrotado por un niño de cinco años.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos científicos, el General no se volvió loco, ni arrojó la mesa por los aires o algo por el estilo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaban, el superior no solía tener sus ataques de ira si Chad estaba cerca.

-Bien atención todos... Es hora de abrir los regalos...- anuncio Gary a todos en las fiesta.

El General pensó que sería buena oportunidad aprovechar el tumulto de la apertura de los regalos, y escabullirse a la salida sin ser visto, para su desgracia, el pequeño le sujeto de la mano, e insistió en abrir su regalo primero.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto detestaba ser el centro de atención en un evento social de este tipo.

El niño tomó el regalo de la mesa, y se sentó en el piso a abrirlo, abrio el papel para envolver con desesperante calma, sin romperlo y dejando el papel intacto sacando la caja.

Sonrió feliz cuando se dio cuenta que era. -¡Un juego de química!...-

El General solo le asintió, la empleada de la juguetería insistió que era para niños mayores de 12 años, pero conocía al niño, seguro seria lo suficientemente listo para usarlo, además dudaba que tuviera químicos realmente nocivos. Al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Contiene un microscopio que funciona de verdad!...- dijo leyendo lo que decía la caja, para luego levantarse y darle un abrazo a James, pudo oír detrás a uno de sus padres decir "Como se dice?" Probablemente el niño había olvidado agradecer de la emoción. -Muchas gracias General...- dijo sonriente.

James aún estaba incómodo, pero feliz de saber que le había gustado el regalo. -Esta bien... Solo promete que no harás un laboratorio de metanfetaminas con eso...-

El niño río, talvez el único niño en la sala que había entendido la broma.

El General estaba aliviado, el día casi terminaba y agradecía que esto fuera una cosa de una sola vez, el pobre no se imaginaba que sería invitado a todos los cumpleaños del niño a partir de ese día.

 

\------

En mi cabeza, el Nerd esta muy adelantado en años escolares, por eso pudo ir a trabajar a la NASA tan joven.


End file.
